We Must Be Killers
by BooyakashaBabe
Summary: "Why did you save me?" Donnie smiled warmly towards her. "Because you're special." Talia frowned. "...You callin' me a freak?" DonniexOC 2012 series.


**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT REPEAT NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The four ninja turtles skidded to a stop on one of the many rooftops in New York and peered out onto the street below.

"Alright guys it's getting late, we should get back home." Leo said. His brothers groaned. They enjoyed being out in the city but they knew it wasn't safe for them to wait for sunrise to head back home.

"Lame." Well everyone but Mikey. Donnie lingered for a moment longer, watching someone walk backwards around the corner. As the person turned around the purple masked turtle's jaw dropped. It was a girl and, in his opinion, a very pretty one. She had long brown hair that caressed her sun kissed skin as it blew in the wind. Her emerald eyes seemed to shine brightly behind her glasses as she smiled widely.

"Guys look at that." He pointed to the brunette below, who was now accompanied by a red headed man and girl

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donnie gawked, his heart practically beating out of his chest as he watched the brunette girl. Raph rolled his eyes at his brothers love struck expression. Sure the the girl was pretty-as was the red headed girl- but that was no reason to fall head over heels for her yet. For all they knew she could be a complete brat.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph pointed out bringing his younger brother out of his daze. Donnie frowned and turned away from his brothers.

"My point still stands."

Skidding of a car sounded through the air and the group looked back down to the people on the street. A white van pulled in front of the two girls and man causing them to stop. A tall man in a black suit step out of the drivers side as a gruff looking man in a white tank top stepped out of the passengers side. The doors in the back of the van slammed open and a group of men, completely identical to the man driving, jumped out and stalked towards the two red heads and brunette.

"We've gotta save them!" Just as Donnie went to jump, Leo stopped him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear, were supposed to stay away from people." He paused. "And bathrooms."

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when did heroes ask for permission?" Raph asked.

"They don't but-"

"Well I'm going!" Before anyone could stop him, Donnie leapt off the building, followed by Raph and Mikey. Leo frowned, clenching his hands into fist before chasing after them.

* * *

Talia could hear fighting behind her but was to busy running away from the odd man chasing her.

"Dude! What did I ever do to you?!" She was knocked off her and tossed onto the strange man's back. She screamed and pounded on the mans back.

"Let go of me!" She screeched. Something slammed into the mans back and she was tossed into air yet again.

"Gotcha!" She fell into someones arms. She looked up and was shocked to see a giant turtle holding her. The purple masked turtle smiled towards her and her eyes widened. She screamed and attempted to squirm out of his grip but he tightened his hold on her.

"No, No, No! Don't worry we're the good guys!" Talia released another scream and struggled even more.

* * *

Donnie didn't want to seem creepy but he knew it was safer for the girl to be in his arms rather than in danger. Two men were approaching themand he backed away. He cradled the girl closer to his plastron and eyed the two cautiously. Suddenly he was smacked in the face by nunchucks. Just as he turned to glare at his younger brother he was thrown back into said turtle. The two turtles and a girl slammed into a nearby dumpster and the brunette bashed her head against the brick wall, losing consciousness.

* * *

"And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away!" Splinter scolded.

"Uh, not all of them Sensei." Donnie grinned "I saved the girl." He stated proudly. The rat master shot his son a look that instantly silenced the turtle.

"Well If I didn't have to waste time fighting- hero boy I could have saved them!" Raph argued sending a glare Leo's way. Leo returned his fiery gaze and pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"Hey if you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it!" He turned sharply to Donnie. "And you went flying off on your own! How smart was that!?"

"Well it would've worked out great if _someone_ hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" Donnie jabbed finger at Mikey.

"Well none of this would've happened if-" Mikey went to blame the next person down the line but realized no one was beside him. He gestured to their Sensei. "Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place!"

Master Splinter seized his pacing upon hearing Mikey's words. All four of the turtles straightened as their wide eyes shifted from the youngest turtle to their father.

"Oh geez... Sensei I didn't mean to-"

"No Michelangelo, you are right." Splinter stated.

"I am?"

"He is?" The three brothers asked on astonishment.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I taught you to fight as individuals not as a team. And as your trainer, your father the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again." Splinter concluded.

"A wha- Another year?!" Donnie looked towards his brothers in bewilderment. "Has everyone forgotten people were kidnapped?! They don't have a year, Sensei we have to do something now!"

Master Splinter's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You weren't there Sensei." Donnie glanced toward the living quarters where the sleeping brunette lay. "You didn't see the way that girl-" He gestured to the sleeping brunette "-Looked into my eyes. She was _scared_, she was counting on me– **us** to save her family."

Want his eyes widened and he turned to the lone picture frame sitting on one of the many shelves. Painful memories flashed through his mind as he stared at the family in the picture.

" Yes." He spun around "You must save them."

* * *

**Hey guys so I got to writing chapter two on my Raph/oc story but halfway through I got writers block T.T.**

**Anyways I just got back from band camp last Saturday and now I'm at the beach :) now I have time to sit back and relax with some reading and writing xD. Plus my moms getting married today :D**

**So I've been messing with the idea of this story for a while and decided to go for it. Before I get any hate mail, I know most people like the DonniexApril pairing but I honestly don't. Just because I feel that Casey (look him up if you haven't watched previous tmnt series) is going to come in and steal her away and Donnies going to have his heart broken and in season two.**

**Also I'm sorry about all the scene cuts but I didn't really know how to go about the scenes with my oc involved. The next chapter will be more in the point of view of Talia but still in third person... If that makes any sense =.=**

**'Till next time bros!**


End file.
